Breaking and Entering
by Devinata
Summary: Germany was so very tired and Italy wasn't helping.


The man know to the world as Germany wanted nothing more than to go home. 2011's finale winter world meeting had not gone very well -they would all be damned if it they actually got something done. America and England had fought the entire time about America's economy tearing down England's as well. Greece got backed into a corner by someone demanding he pay them back. Every nation on the European continent was ready to lean over a tear their neighbor's throats out; aside from Liechtenstein who passively stood at her brother's side as he fought with another nation with a rifle of some kind. The Nordics where also very riled up, this meeting was one of the few occasions he had seen Finland get steamed up over anything and the first time he had seen a puffin curse out Denmark for being a stupid bird-brain (No pun intended) Germany wasn't sure who the Euro-Criss was effecting them but he wasn't about to stop and ask them with the way a usual expressionless Norway shot daggers into anything that moved.

He was still loitering around with his brother for their flight to take him home when he suddenly felt drained from it all. It took three hours of flight-time between London and Berlin to take it's full toll. Prussia was oddly quite, happily continent with just staring out the window and leisurely flirting with green-eyed, dark-haired woman; she had an uncanny resemblance with Spain so did her younger sister, who looked like a female Romano. That thought gave him a headache and he hoped to god she wasn't like him in any other areas. He lucked out -she was silent. When the plane finally touched down and after a forced parting between Prussia and that woman; harder that he expected; gathered up their belongings, the drive home seemed longer that a measly hour.

"That chick was awesome!" declared Prussia, he was sitting in the passenger seat with a duffle bag at his feet, Germany decided to not fight his brother and humor him:

"-Was she?"

"Oh yeah," He drawled excitedly, "She and her sister are going to be in Berlin for month, I don't know about you but I know what I'm doing in my free-time!" Prussia ginned as a cat from Wonderland would, digging into her pant-pocket he withdrew a slip of napkin paper with a cell-number scrawled across it in fine neat handwriting, "Can't wait for this Saturday night!" Swooned he, glinting pale hair, shifting and tousling against the head rest of their car. rose-tea eyes ever set in devilry.

"If you say so, Bruder -just don't get into to much trouble, I don't need to pick you up for something illegal again ." Prussia blew a breath of disbelief between lips:

"Only once and that was in France's capital-"

"-Gilbert the women where cannibals they where going to eat you, France and Spain -EAT YOU-! Prussia shrugged and considered, tilting his head to the side a little, Germany only hoped he was actually thinking about the possible out for that particular situation.

"I fail to see the problem-"

"-Just don't get into trouble with them." Germany warned again with a tired sigh, He could see the the broad shadow of the their home, a dull porch light glimmering out front; Prussia must have left it on all weekend again. They had chosen to live on the outskirts of Berlin long ago, mainly because Prussia wanted to get as far away from Russia's land as possible without leaving the city after the Berlin Wall, also it provided a kind of homely, forest quite they could not find in a city's heart. After a long meeting, flight, and drive home Germany was never most thankful for it's location.

Driving in the drive away a chorus of happy greeting in the form of yips, barks, and even a joyous howl from behind the fences gates.

"Looks like they missed us." Prussia guess, the engine came to a stop, sound dying low, her stepped out, slung the duffle bag over his shoulder a took a breath. "-Good to be back!"

"Ja, good to be-?" coming around the car he was quickly met by Prussia's duffle bag flung into his arms, said nation running around to the driver's seat.

"Bruder what the hell are you-?"

"Gotta met the sexy-chick at Steinhaus take my stuff for me will ya west?" He says sliding into the seat and turning keys into ignition, roar of life flooding into the air. a baffled Germany stood in rays from headlight like dog in the road. Eyes of blue widening just a tad beyond their normal size.

"-Prussia-!"

"Abschied, West." Another first: Germany had no idea Prussia could drive a straight line down drive on the road and out far from his sight. He knew he must have looked like a fool or madman standing their with his mouth open and strained red streaked eyes.

Did he really just do that Germany wondered, Today was zany from the start and he was most certainly sure he was going to have to pick up whatever mess Prussia had created for himself in the morning. Being the country himself he knew just as well as anybody in Germany that Berlin wasn't ever know for its peaceful, boring, sleepy, non-trouble stirring nightlife. Germany sighed (he was doing that a lot more these days; more or less since Prussia moved in after he was abolished and took up living in Germany's basement.) Germany found himself dragging up to the gates, up lifting the latch a trio of dogs flurried out hop-dancing around his legs. He drug himself up the stairs after closing the gates behind him taking a moment to rummage the spare house keep out of Prussia's things. Upon finding and unlocking the door he felt as though he could just fall asleep their in the door-frame without a second though. Only reconsidering on the off-chance of Prussia actually coming home free of trouble tailing him and putting him in some odd situation again -last time he woke up in the dog house.

"Aster, Blackie, Berlitz, come on in you all go." He ushered the dog in one by one, each wagging their tail as the trotted by into the house, had he been not so tired he Germany may have almost considered Berlitz sleep in Prussia's bed again and letting him slobber all over his brother when he came over (assumably) hungover. Blackie took her sweet time getting in hauling her newborn pup by the scruff of his bitty neck between her canines.

Germany took one long glance out the door, He really hoped Prussia didn't crash.

It was a last minute decision that Germany actually make it to his bed and not simply crash on the couch, again if Prussia came stumbling home a decided to sleep there he didn't his brother all boozed-up asleep on his back. Blackie followed him to his room, Germany didn't bother changing this night, she put her pup on the dog bed in the far corner of the room, the small creature nestled between pillow and his mother. Berlitz and Aster curling all around them.

Germany didn't remember falling asleep but he had, face down right across his bed with his feet still in his boots. Likewise he slept a grand total of four hours before a crash awoke him.

His first though was indeed and the aggressive thought of Prussia but no laughter of a woman or a single drunken slur or the instant crying Prussia sometime broke out into when he was drunk. There was only a soft wind bantering on the wind, a soft call of a cooing night-bird and a four beat pitpit-patter of foot...steps... Damn it!

Germany rose from his bed, Had someone actually broken into his house? He was aware he probably forgot to re-lock on the door but no one other than another nation or a Boss could enter property of any nation; thanks to the one spell England tried out and strangly succeded in. The only one: "What the hell?" He crept to the window, cold sliver-white light of the moon streamed past, No one in the yard, the gate was closed from his pint of veiw from the second floor. Another scrape of sound behind him nearly made him leap from his skin.

"What the-?" Fredrick, Blackie's puppy; named by Prussia whom was set on the name; sat in front of him tail thumping on the floor, small pink, fleshy tonuge hanging out from between baby-milk teeth.

"Raf" it yelped happily, Germany gave a sigh of relife:

"It's only you," He sighed picking up the pup. "That's funny you've never been this noisy before." Germany says walking over to plop the little dog next to his mother once again.

Germany took off his shoes before returning to bed again, leaving them at the foot of the bed. Even took the time to get under the covers this time. There was no seeing the shadow shivering in the hall.

The shadow itself quivered as if nervous, idle in the doorframe for a fraction more than he wanted to. Prussia had said t was okay and he hadn't meant to trip and break the vase in the living room...

He took a step inside.

And another.

And another.

Little Fredrick glanced up from his mother's side, watching this shadow slink forward. a flop of his ear expessing the curious mind at work. For he was still a dog and could not make it himself. The shadow stop and looked back at the pup. He smiled a bright, long-lipped smile, the pup wagged his tail in return. No problems here.

"-ARGHHH-!"

"Ve~night Germany!" Italy snaked his long arms around Germany shoulders, stiffer with suprise and raised like a cat's fur when startled.

"Italy, Quite sneaking over to my house-!"


End file.
